staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Listopada 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Przygody Sindbada (32) - serial przygod. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 21- program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Żabki opowiadają - serial anim. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10.50 Drogowskaz - magazyn o pracy 11.20 Symbole wzornictwa XX wieku- film dok. 11.30 Dzieci różnych bogów (5) - program edukacyjny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Klan (395) - telenowela 13.10 Oczywiście nieoczywiste - film dok. 13.35 Ambulatorium 13.45 Hinduska medytacja w więzieniu (12) - film dok. 14.10 Medycyna 2000 - magazyn medyczny 14.30 Ambulatorium 14.35 Zdrowo i odlotowo (7) - program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Raport o demokracji - magazyn 15.30 Ich pierwsze miłości - program artystyczny 16.00 Credo 2000 - magazyn katolicki 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Plebania (13) - serial obycz. 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Podróże kapitana Klipera - serial anim. 19.10 Jutro weekend 19.20 Rzuć palenie razem z nami 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Nash Bridges (11) - serial krymin. 21.00 Sprawa dla reportera - magazyn 21.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Czas na... kontrowersyjny dokument - film dok. 23.30 Rodzinna wyprawa - film obycz., USA 0.55 Kadyny. Rodowody - Polskie stada i stadniny koni 1.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Święta wojna (10) - serial komed. 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.00 Sukces (18) - serial obycz. 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - czyli Światowid - teleturniej dla młodzieży 16.00 Panorama 16.10 A życie kołem się toczy (15) - serial obycz. 17.00 Proton. Świadomość - ostatnia zagadka ludzkości - mag. sensacji naukowych 17.20 Piękne, dzikie, ginące (3) - magazyn przyrod. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 W sieci - magazyn internetowy 19.30 Patriarcha Rumunii w Polsce 20.00 Ryzykanci - teleturniej sprawnościowy 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Z archiwum X (322) - serial sensac. 22.25 997 - magazyn krymin. 23.00 Falcone (69) - serial krymin. 23.45 Polska bez fikcji - film dok. 0.05 Agent 86 (80) - serial komed. 0.30 Jasnowłosy Johann - film dok. 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 7.00 Klarysa wyjasni wszystko - ser. fab. prod. amerykanskiej 7.25 Parowoz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - senal animowany prod. angielskiej 7.30 Czarodziejski peryskop - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 8.00 Szukam pracy 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.30 Kassandra - serial obyczajowy 9.30 Integracja 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 Ogrody zoologiczne Europy: Park Zoologiczny - film dokumentalny prod. francuskiej 10.30 Żyj kolorowo 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Kino w południe: Lada dzień - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 12.00 Reportaż 12.15 Polacy XX wieku 12.30 Mały, wielki business 13.00 Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 13.45 Reportaż 14.00 Aktualności 14.10 Projektantki - ser. fab. prod. amerykańskiej 14.35 Babie lato 15.00 Eneduerabe - program dla najmłodszych 15.05 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Gruby - serial prod. połskiej (4) 16.00 Studio medyczne 16.30 Harry i Hendersonowie - senal fabulamy 17.00 Integracja 17.15 Żyj kolorowo (powt.) 17.30 Witaj Trentino - teleturniej 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualnosci 18.20 Czwartek kulturalny: EXPO 2000 18.40 Katowice - Saint Etienne 19.00 Komedia małżeńska - film fab. prod. polskiej 20.35 Telekurier 21.05 Miłosć i namiętnosć - serial fabularny 21.30 Aktualności - regionalny program informacyjny 21.40 Dzień jak co dzień 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Program ekumeniczny - Ten sam duch 22.30 Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 22.55 Czas nauki - ser. dokumentalny prod. USA 23.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (6) - serial komed. 7.25 Pokemon (32) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Skrzydła (51) - seria komed. 8.30 Legendy kung-fu (21) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (123) - telenowela 10.30 Fiorella (72) - serialobycz. 11.30 Zatoka nieszczęśliwych kochanków (2) - serial obycz. 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (58) - serial komed. 14.00 Duża przerwa - serial oby cz. 14.30 Klub Stasia i Nel . 15.00 Batman (17) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Adam i Ewa (13) - serialobycz. 16.45 Herkules (102) - serial fantast. 17.45 Fiorella (73) - serial oby cz. 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Aniol (124) - telenowela 20.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Ally McBeal (58) - serial komed. 21.55 Ostry dyżur (122)- serial obycz... 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Miodowe lata (64) - serial komed. 0.15 Kurier TV 0.35 Kobieta na krawędzi - dramat obycz., USA 2.10 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie. TVN 6.05 Porywy serca - serial 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Malusińscy - serial anim. 7.25 Alf - serial 7.50 Kapitan Planeta - serial anim. 8.15 Zorro - serial anim. 8.35 Pinokio - serial anim. 9.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 9.50 Daniela i przyjaciele - telenowela 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda - serial 12.20 Trafiony, zatopiony - program rozryw. 13.25 Maraton uśmiechu 13.50 Malusińscy - serial anim. 14.15 Kapitan Planeta - serial anim. 14.40 Zorro (24) - serial anim. 15.05 Pinokio - serial anim. 15.30 Belfer z klasą - serial 16.00 Alf (58) - serial 16.30 TVN Fakty 16.50 Valeria - serial 17.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Porywy serca - serial 20.30 Centrum nadziei - telenowela dok. 21.00 Gdzie są moje dzieci - dramat obycz., USA 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Kropka nad i - program public. 23.20 Wszyscy mówią. Kocham cię - komedia muzyczna, USA 1.15 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 1.45 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 6.00 Magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Dom Muratora - magazyn 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 Garfield - serial anim. 9.00 PIM - serial dla dzieci. 9.30 Ulysses - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Baza Pensacola - serial 11.00 Allo, Allo - serial 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.30 Star Trek. Voyager 2 - serial 13.25 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.15 Dom Muratora - magazyn porad 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.45 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 16.15 Kosmiczne wojny 3 - serial anim. 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 17.15 Allo, Allo - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Viper 2 - serial 19.00 Żar tropików - serial 20.00 V.I.P. 2 - serial 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Amerykański Ninja - film sensac., USA 22.45 M.A.S.H - serial 23.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.30 Suproliga w koszykówce mężczyzn. Siena Montepaschi - Zepter Śląsk Wrocław 1.25 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 1.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.10 Muzyczne listy 3.10 Magazyn muzyczny 4.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy anim. 8.50 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.55 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 11.25 Zwariowana kamera 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Nieśmiertelna (1) - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 20.05 Columbo - serial 21.50 Medicopter 117 3 - serial 22.45 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 23.35 McCall - serial 0.25 Seksplozja - magazyn 0.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 1.05 Columbo - serial 2.35 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 3.20 Zwariowana kamera 3.50 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 7.45 Polityk przy szabli - reportaż z uroczystości odsłonięcia pomnika gen. W. Sikorskiego w Londynie (powt.) 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 9.00 Ala i As. Zabawa w radio - program dla dzieci (powt.) 9.25 Skippy (10/25) - Taneczna gorączka - ser. anim. prod. australijskiej (powt.) 9.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 10.00 Obok prawa: Skaza - film fab. (powt.) 11.30 Rozmowy na nowy wiek: Z Agnieszką Holland o spełnieniu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Kulinarny wieczór kabaretowy. wyk. Kabaret ELITA. Andrzej Sikorowski, Joanna Kurowska, Ryszard Rynkowski (powt.) 13.00 Zlotopolscy (228): Szamerunek - ser. 13.25 Ktokolwiek widział. ktokolwiek wie 14.10 Parnas Literacki: Maria Kuncewiczowa 14.20 Parnas Literacki: Bolesław Leśmian 14.30 Cysterski szlak: Podziemne tajemnice - pr. Beaty Szuszwedyk-Sadurskiej 14.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Magiczny, kultowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Biblia Brzeska - reportaż 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 15.55 Rozmowy na nowy wiek (powt.) 16.25 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Do góry nogami - program dla dzieci 17.45 Tropiciele gwiazd (8/26) - Sygnały z kosmosu - serial prod. australijskiej 18.15 Salon lwowski: Bolesław Bartoszek - Wysokie napięcie - pr. Jerzego Janickiego 18.35 Zlotopolscy (228): Szamerunek - ser. 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Kolorowy świat Pacyka (7): Barani upór - serial anim. dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Teatr na wesoło: Randka z Diabłem, autor. Joanna Chmielewska 20.55 Kazik śpiewa Weilla - koncert Kazika Staszewskiego 21.20 Razem we wspólnej Europie 21.40 Kórnicki szkielet - Nie zaznasz spokoju 22.05 Anima (14): Leszek Gałysz - program Jerzego Armaty 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.45 Polski dokument telewizyjny: Idzie Grześ przez wieś - film dokumentalny 0.05 Ksiądz Jozef Baka. reż. Krzysztof Magowski, wyk. Leszek Długosz - narracja i wykonanie piosenek do wierszy Baki 0.30 - 6.00 Powtórzenia Polsat 2 Info 8.00 Caizel - film dok.. 8.25 Szczuny i Pyry 8.55 BTV 9.00 Graffiti 9.10 Planeta Południe (15) 9.40 Kurier Tv 9.55 BTV 10.00 INFORmator Przedsiębiorcy 10.25 Bumerang 10.55 BTV 11,00 40 lat minęło (66) 11.30 Ludzie się liczą (2) - ser. 12.00 Na każdy temat - "Trzy lata z Mariuszem Szczygłem" 12.55 BTV 13.00 60 minut (28) 13.55 BTV 14,00 Okna na Chicago (7) - ser. 14.25 Okna na Chicago (4) - ser. 14.55 BT 15,00 INFORmator Przedsiębiorcy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 BTV 16.00 Wyprawy (15) - ser. 16.55 BTV 17.00 Real Tv (9) 17.30 Informacje 17.45 60 minut (29) 18.40 Temat dnia 18.55 Real Tv (10) - ser. 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Sport 19.40 Kurier Tv 19.55 Wyprawy (16) - ser. 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Sport 21.00 BTV 21.10 Kuchnia smakosza (7) - ser. 21.40 Graffiti 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Sport 22.00 BTV 22.10 INFORmator Finansowy 22.35 Kurier Tv 22.50 INFORmator Przedsiębiorcy 23.20 BTV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publ. 24.00 BTV Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn (*) 7.40 Minisport + (*) 7.45 Łapu capu (*) 7.50 AktualnoścI filmowe (*) 8.00 Fantometka - serial animowany 8.25 Sahara - film dok. 9.20 Zdjęcia próbne - obyczajowy Polska 11.05 Deser. Puszkogłowy 11.15 Patch Adams - obyczajowy USA 13.10 Jak kłamać w Ameryce - dramat obycz. USA 14.50 Fantastyczna podróż - przygodowy USA 16.30 Nowe wcielenie II - serial 17.15 Walka płci w świecie zwierząt - film dok. 17,45 Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 18.10 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - ser. anim. 18.35 Cliff Hanger - ser. anim. 19.00 Diabelski młyn (*) 19.20 Nie przegap (*) 19.25 Diabelski młyn (*) 19.40 Łapu Capu (*) 19.45 Minisport + 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Kolor odwagi - obyczajowy USA 21.30 Shadoki i wielki nic - ser. anim. 21.35 Free jazz - film dokumentalny 21.45 Umowa dżentelmeńska - dramat obyczajowy USA 23.40 Mroczne poządanie - film erot USA 1.15 Ojciec chrzestny 2 - dramat sensacyjny USA 4.30 Rytmy Sao Paulo - filmy dok. 5.30 Mucha tse-tse, 5.40 Biegnij, Lola biegnij - dramat sensacyjny Niemcy (*) program nie kodowany HBO 07.10 Życie jest piękne (La vita e bella/Life is Beautiful) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Roberto Benigni, wyk. Roberto Benigni, Nicoletta Braschi, Giorgio Cantarini (113 min) 09.20 Absolwenci (Since You've Been Gone) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. David Schwimmer, wyk. David Schwimmer, Joey Slotnick, Joy E.Gregory, Laura Eason (94 min) 10.55 Rodzinny interes (Family Business) - film kryminalny, USA 1989, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Sean Connery, Dustin Hoffman, Matthew Broderick, Rosanna DeSoto (115 min) 12.50 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 13.20 Kwartet z Hawany (Habana Quartet) - komedia, Hiszpania 1999, reż. Fernando Colomo, wyk. Ernesto Alterio, Mirtha Ibbara, Javier Camara, Maria Esteve (110 min) 15.05 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy 15.35 Cztery pory roku - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Andrzej Kondratiuk, Iga Cembrzyńska, Arkadiusz Kondratiuk, Krystyna Kondratiuk (70 min) 16.50 Drzewo pokutnika (Tree of the Penitent) - komedia, Hiszpania, reż. Jose M. Borrel, wyk. Javier Manrique, Elena Anaya, Idelfonso Tamayo, Alfredo Landa (88 min) 18.25 Śnieżna miłość (Let it Snow) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1999, reż. Adam Marcus, wyk. Kipp Marcus, Alice Dylan, Bernadette Peters, Henry Simmons (90 min) 20.00 Strach przed telefonem - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1995 (50 min) 21.00 Życie jest piękne (La vita e bella/Life is Beautiful) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Roberto Benigni, wyk. Roberto Benigni, Nicoletta Braschi, Giorgio Cantarini (113 min) 23.05 Dr Bell i pan Doyle - mroczne początki Sherlocka Holmesa (Joseph Bell: the Dark Beginnings of Sherlock Holmes) - film biograficzny, USA 1999, reż. Paul Seed, wyk. Ian Richardson, Charles Dance, Robin Laing, Dolly Wells (90 min) 00.35 Pocałunek Judasza (Judas Kiss) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Sebastian Gutierrez, wyk. Alan Rickman, Carla Gugino, Emma Thompson, Gil Bellows (98 min) 02.10 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 02.35 Rodzinny interes (Family Business) - film kryminalny, USA 1989, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Sean Connery, Dustin Hoffman, Matthew Broderick, Rosanna DeSoto (115 min) 04.25 Strach przed telefonem - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1995 (50 min) 05.20 Po upadku - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Anna Nehrebecka, Kazimierz Kaczor, Marek Kondrat (90 min) Wizja Jeden 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: Daria - ser. 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka - serial komediowy 15.45 eXsektor: Pop Tok - pr. muz. 16.15 eXsektor: Moje tak zwane życie - ser. 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna - ser. obycz. 17.30 Ricki Lake 18.15 Wojny robotów - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Star Trek - ser. 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji - serial 20.30 Dilbert - ser. 21.00 Świeża dostawa: Policyjne taśmy wideo - prog. dok. 22.00 Strefa komedii: Niegrzeczni panowie - serial 22.30 Strefa komedii: Droga do Pcina Dolnego - ser. kom. 23.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial 23.30 Jerry Springer. Bez cenzury - talk show 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - ser. 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - ser. 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - ser. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 2.45 Wyrok: Sprawa Davida Milgaarda - dramat Kanada Planete 07.30 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (9/12): Małe zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (52 min) 08.25 Sekrety zaginionych imperiów: Obelisk - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1994 (50 min) 09.20 Ku przyszłości (19/22): Handlarze władzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 (26 min) 09.50 Tajemnica ostatniego cara - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 (78 min) 11.10 W labiryncie szachowych problemów - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (26 min) 11.35 Fryzjerzy z Bejrutu - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (14 min) 11.50 Rozkwakani dyktatorzy - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1998 (46 min) 12.40 Kanakowie - wspomnienia kobiet - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (27 min) 13.10 Wielcy kompozytorzy: Jan Sebastian Bach - serial dokumentalny. W. Bryt. 1997 (60 min) 14.10 Życie gepardów - film przyrodniczy, W. Bryt. 1997 (49 min) 15.05 Anioł (6-ost.): Rosio, ostatnia karawana - serial dokumentalny, Hiszpania 1992 (60 min) 16.05 Aktualności z przeszłości (94) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1964-2000 (43 min) 17.00 Batalia o Fokina - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (50 min) 17.50 Podróż na południe (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1980-1981 (70 min) 19.05 Szkoła dla piłkarzy - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (53 min) 20.00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce (6/7): Naturalne metody leczenia w świetle nauki - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (28 min) 20.30 Legendarne samoloty: Grumman EA-6B Powler - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 (52 min) 21.20 Wszechobecne fale - film dokumentalny, Włochy 1999 (52 min) 22.15 Ameryka i holokaust - film dokumentalny, USA 1994 (85 min) 23.40 Wielkie wystawy: Monet - film dokumentalny, Francja 1980 (53 min) 00.15 Jednoręki bandyta, czyli niezwykła historia automatu do gry losowej - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (52 min) 01.05 1244, 1245, 1246 - film dokumentalny, Rosja 1994 (27 min) TVP 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (Clarissa Explain It All) (46/52): Ukryty talent - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1992, reż. Carl Lauten, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Jason Zimbler, Elizabeth Hess, Joe O'Connor (24 min) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Czarodziejski peryskop - serial przyrodniczy 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum - program dokumentalny 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Telezakupy 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Kino w południe: Lada dzień (Any Day Now) (7/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Annie Potts, Lorraine Toussaint, Chris Mulkey, Olivia Friedman (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Polacy XX wieku - cykl dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Wielki, mały biznes - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 13.45 (WP) Reportaż 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Bałtyk 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (39) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Babie lato - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 ONA: Live - koncert 16.15 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum - program dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Kino familijne: Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (14/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 17.15 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 17.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Impreza na 5+ - program dla dzieci 18.35 Małopolska mała Europa 18.55 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Kino wieczorne: Komedia małżeńska - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1993, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Jan Englert, Ewa Dałkowska, Zdzisław Wardejn (95 min) 20.35 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (33) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.40 Program sportowy 21.50 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Ten sam duch - program ekumeniczny 22.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 22.55 (WP) Czas nauki - serial popularnonaukowy 23.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (Clarissa Explain It All) (46/52): Ukryty talent - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1992, reż. Carl Lauten, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Jason Zimbler, Elizabeth Hess, Joe O'Connor (24 min) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Czarodziejski peryskop - serial przyrodniczy 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowskie ulice i okolice: Wędrówki Polonistyki Rzeszowskiej - po tematach - reportaż 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Kalejdoskop TV Rzeszów 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Kino w południe: Lada dzień (Any Day Now) (7/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Annie Potts, Lorraine Toussaint, Chris Mulkey, Olivia Friedman (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Polacy XX wieku - cykl dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Wielki, mały biznes - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 13.45 (WP) Reportaż 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Bałtyk 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (39) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Babie lato - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Powidlaki - felieton 15.45 Wieża - teleturniej 16.15 Program dnia i kalendarium regionalne 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 (WP) Kino familijne: Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (14/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 17.15 Toczy się życie - reportaż 17.30 Aktualności - Flesz 17.35 Panorama powiatów - Tarnobrzeg 17.50 Stan zagrożenia - magazyn policyjny 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Gość TV Rzeszów 18.30 W królestwie Brzany - felieton 18.45 ART - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Kino wieczorne: Komedia małżeńska - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1993, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Jan Englert, Ewa Dałkowska, Zdzisław Wardejn (95 min) 20.35 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (33) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Rzeszowska karta historii - program dokumentalny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Ten sam duch - program ekumeniczny 22.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 22.55 (WP) Czas nauki - serial popularnonaukowy 23.50 Zakończenie programu DSF 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (36) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (66) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (27) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (8) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci 2000 (powt.) 09.45 Monster Trucks (9) (powt.) 10.45 Motorvision Classic (11) - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Paryżu 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (27) (powt.) 14.45 Lumberjack (28) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.15 Speed Zone (69) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.30 Fun Zone (4) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.45 Monster Trucks (50) (powt.) 16.15 Blade Warriors (8) (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (28) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.15 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje ME drużyn młodzieżowych U-18 - mecz Niemcy - Francja 20.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.45 InTeam - wywiad 21.15 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych 21.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Loża ekspertów - talk show 23.30 W NBA - magazyn koszykarski 00.30 WOW Fun Power 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.30 Lumberjack (37) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 WOW Fun Power (powt.) 04.30 Lumberjack (38) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (9) (powt.) BBC One 6.00 Breakfast 9.00 Kilroy 10.00 City Hospital 11.00 Celebrity Ready Steady Cook 11.30 House Invaders 12.00 Playing for Time 12.30 Doctors 13.00 BBC News 13.30 Regional News 13.45 Neighbours 14.10 Diagnosis Murder 14.50 Keeping Up Appearances 15.25 Tweenies 15.45 Ethelbert the Tiger 15.50 The Magic Key 16.00 The Lampies 16.10 Rotten Ralph 16.20 Barmy Aunt Boomerang 16.35 Smart 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 BBC News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 Watchdog with Anne Robinson 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 This Is Your Life 20.30 Airport 21.00 Holby City 22.00 BBC News 22.25 Regional News 22.35 Question Time 23.35 Film 2000 with Jonathan Ross 0.10 Orca ... Killer Whale 1.40 BBC News 24 BBC Two 7.00 Children's BBC Breakfast 9.00 School programmes 10.00 Teletubbies 10.30 Tweeenies 10.50 School programmes 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Angelmouse 13.05 Pingu 13.10 School programme 13.30 Indoor Bowls 14.40 Westminster Live 15.20 News; Regional News 15.30 Indoor Bowls 17.15 The Weakest Link 18.00 Roswell High 18.45 Buffy the Vampire Slayer 19.30 First Sight 20.00 Fred Dibnah's Magnificent Monuments 20.30 Top Gear 21.00 Horizon 21.50 That Thing 22.00 Clarkson 22.30 Newsnight 23.20 Trading Places 0.00 Despatch Box 0.30 BBC Learning Zone BBC Choice 6.00 CBBC on Choice: programmes for pre-school children 19.00 The Weakest Link 19.45 Jeff Buckley's Rock Shrine 20.00 45 Minutes of Football 20.30 Liquid News 21.00 Robot Wars 21.45 The Great Egg Race Rides Again 22.00 EastEnders 22.30 Newsfight: Good Evening Rockall 23.00 45 Minutes of Football 23.30 Liquid News 0.00 The Stranglers 0.15 Massive Attack - a Little Later 0.30 Portishead - a Little Later 0.45 The Stranglers 1.00 Choice World Clubbing 1.30 Bob Monkhouse's DIY Film Show 2.00 Come Fly with Me BBC Knowledge 8.00 Languages: French Fix: Night Out in Paris 8.30 Languages: St Tropez 8.55 Languages: Kino - Shorts 9.00 Languages: France Inside Out 9.30 Languages: Eutopia 10.00 Languages: French Fix: Night Out in Paris 10.30 Languages: St Tropez 10.55 Languages: Kino - Shorts 11.00 Languages: France Inside Out 11.30 Languages: Eutopia 12.00 Languages: French Fix: Night Out in Paris 12.30 Languages: St Tropez 12.55 Languages: Kino - Shorts 13.00 Languages: France Inside Out 13.30 Languages: Eutopia 14.00 Languages: French Fix: Night Out in Paris 14.30 Languages: St Tropez 14.55 Languages: Kino - Shorts 15.00 Languages: France Inside Out 15.30 Languages: Eutopia 16.00 Languages: French Fix: Night Out in Paris 16.30 Languages: St Tropez 16.55 Languages: Kino - Shorts 17.00 Languages: France Inside Out 17.30 Languages: Eutopia 18.00 Languages: French Fix: Night Out in Paris 18.30 Languages: St Tropez 18.55 Languages: Kino - Shorts 19.00 Languages: France Inside Out 19.30 Languages: Eutopia 20.00 Aaron Copland - American Composer 21.00 Copland Centenary Concert 22.30 Kino - Shorts: Ponette 22.35 FILM: Kino: Ponette 0.10 Kino - Shorts: Ponette 0.15 FILM: Kino: Ponette 1.50 Closedown MCM 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 09.30 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 10.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.00 Le 13' Music: Parada uliczna w Zurychu - magazyn muzyczny 12.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.45 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 17.00 Clipline 17.25 Replay - magazyn gier wideo 17.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 18.30 Le 13' Music: Parada uliczna w Zurychu - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 MCM And Co. - program rozrywkowy 19.00 World Access 19.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 19.55 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 20.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.30 Surf Channel - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 21.00 Legenda 21.30 B'n'G (Boys and Girls) 22.00 Airplay - radiowe hity 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Total Rock 00.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski France 2 05.40 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 06.30 Telematin - magazyn poranny 08.30 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 08.35 Amoureusement votre - serial, USA 09.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 C'est au programme - magazyn poranny 10.50 Flash info - magazyn informacyjny 11.00 Motus - teleturniej 11.40 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 12.10 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 12.20 Piramida - teleturniej 12.55 Prognoza pogody 13.00 Journal - wiadomości 13.50 Derrick - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 14.55 Der Alte - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 16.00 Tierce en direct de Vincennes 16.15 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 17.10 Des chiffres et des lettres 17.40 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 17.45 Cap des pins - serial fabularny 18.20 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial obyczajowy, Australia 19.15 Qui est qui? - teleturniej 19.50 Chłopak, dziewczyna - serial fabularny 20.00 Journal - wiadomości 20.45 Prognoza pogody 20.55 Wysłannik specjalny - magazyn reporterów 23.00 Expression directe 23.10 Jak w kinie - magazyn filmowy 00.45 Journal de la nuit - wiadomości 01.05 Prognoza pogody 01.10 For Ever Mozart - dramat obyczajowy, Fra./Niem./Szwajc. 1996, reż. Jean-Luc Godard, wyk. Madeleine Assas, Berangere Allaux, Ghalya Lacroix, Vicky Messaica (80 min) 02.30 Mezzo l'info 02.45 Union libre - magazyn 03.50 24 heurs d'info - program informacyjny 04.00 Prognoza pogody 04.05 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 04.35 Urti: Witraże Krakowa - serial dokumentalny 04.50 Urti: Fontanny Paryża - serial dokumentalny Discovery Travel & Adventure 09.00 Podróże na chybił trafił: USA 09.30 Szalone podróże Phile'a Keoghana: A Blast Down Under 10.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Malawi 11.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Argentyna 11.30 Afryka nieznana: Polowanie 12.00 Badacze lodowców 13.00 Samotna planeta: Grecja 14.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 15.00 Podróże na chybił trafił: USA 15.30 Szalone podróże Phile'a Keoghana: A Blast Down Under 16.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Malawi 17.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Argentyna 17.30 Afryka nieznana: Polowanie 18.00 Badacze lodowców 19.00 Samotna planeta: Grecja 20.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 21.00 Podróże na chybił trafił: USA 21.30 Szalone podróże Phile'a Keoghana: A Blast Down Under 22.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Malawi 23.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Argentyna 23.30 Afryka nieznana: Polowanie 00.00 Badacze lodowców 01.00 Samotna planeta: Grecja 02.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 03.00 Zakończenie programu ONYX 05.00 Start frei - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 11.00 Kino Hits News - magazyn muzyczny 11.10 Start frei - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Tagaktiv: muzyka, trasy koncertowe, wywiady - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 0190 503010 - jukebox - piosenki na życzenie 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 17.00 onyx.tv - music generation - magazyn 20.00 Kino Hits News - magazyn muzyczny 20.15 onyx.tv - movie generation - magazyn 21.55 ONYX Jukebox - Przeboje na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 22.55 Nachtaktiv - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny MarcoPolo 04.30 Mistral: Jemen 05.00 Pejzaże: Zatoka Kalifornijska 05.30 Na szlaku - Carcassone 06.00 Landscape - Cypr (2) 06.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (2) 07.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Padwa 07.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 08.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Wybrzeże Wielkiej Brytanii 09.00 Europolis - Berlin (2) 09.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Appalachy 10.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 11.00 Za morzem: Urugwaj 11.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Toskania - rudawy 12.00 Sail Away: Tahiti 12.30 Atlas - Peru 13.30 Adventures - Wakacje w Otsherland 14.00 Afryka - Kenia 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 34 15.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (2) 15.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Kopenhaga (2) 16.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 16.30 Rzeki: Irlandia: Shannon 17.00 Pejzaże: Dania 18.00 Wędrówki: Francja: Vienne, Annecy, Grenoble 18.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Virginia Great Plantations 19.30 Adventure - Na narty do Alberg 20.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (7) 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 34 21.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (3) 21.30 Północny - Zachód USA (2) - reportaż 22.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Aosta 22.30 Dalekie podróże: Rumunia 23.00 Ogrody: Tajemnicze ogrody (2) 00.00 Wędrówki: Asturia 00.30 Atlas - Antyle 01.30 Mistral: Jemen 02.00 Pejzaże: Zatoka Kalifornijska 02.30 Na szlaku - Carcassone 03.00 Landscape - Cypr (2) 03.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (2) 04.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Padwa CNN 06.00 CNN This Morning 06.30 World Business This Morning 07.00 CNN This Morning 07.30 World Business This Morning 08.00 CNN This Morning 08.30 World Business This Morning 09.00 CNN This Morning 09.30 World Sport 10.00 Larry King 11.00 World News 11.30 Biz Asia 12.00 World News 12.30 World Sport 13.00 World News 13.15 Asian Edition 13.30 the artclub 14.00 World News 14.30 World Report 15.00 Movers with Jan Hopkins 15.30 Showbiz Today 16.00 World News 16.30 World Sport 17.00 World News 17.30 American Edition 18.00 Larry King 19.00 World News 20.30 World Business Today 21.00 World News 21.30 (Na żywo) Q & A With Riz Khan 22.00 World News Europe 22.30 Insight 23.00 World Business Today 23.30 World Sport 00.00 CNN WorldView 00.30 Moneyline Newshour 01.30 Asian Edition 01.45 Asia Business Morning 02.00 CNN This Morning Asia 02.30 Showbiz Today 03.00 Larry King Live 04.00 World News 04.30 CNN Newsroom 05.00 World News 05.30 American Edition